


叶瘦花残

by ZCpancake



Category: srrx, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCpancake/pseuds/ZCpancake
Summary: 烂根儿烂芯儿
Relationships: 杨超 - Relationship, 超级羊羊 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	叶瘦花残

是张超，又是张超。  
咣咣的凿门声和低吼的叫门声。门都还没拉开，酒气先从门缝里钻进屋来。

要不是张超嘴里呼出这熏死人的酒气，光是从他的脸上倒是读不出一丝和醉酒有关的讯息。

高杨刚把门打开，张超一步就跨进来全然靠在他身上。高杨叼着烟的嘴里吐出两个字。

酒鬼

张超把面前人嘴里衔着的烟捏下来丢在奶白色的羊毛地垫上，看都没看一眼柔软的白色绒毛被烧出来的黑色疤痕，深情望着高杨的眼，好似情人间呢喃般地吐出两个字。

婊子

张超和高杨认识是在高中，彼时高杨是沉默寡言的老好人转学生，张超是跋扈张扬的二世祖。二人唯一交集的话，就是抄作业吧。  
张超虽然是个刺儿头，但是老师也奈何不了他，一个是他有钱的老爸把卡送到位了，一个是张超别的不行，见人下菜碟儿的功夫实在了得。说难听点儿，欺软怕硬。  
高杨好好先生，张超没惹过他。一直维持着抄与被抄的关系，没有任何人要往前迈一步，把这同学情升华一个段位，直到那天。

张超没想过会在这儿撞见高杨，这个高级小区的垃圾场。环视了一下四周的垃圾桶，穿着一身白衣的高杨就那么静静地坐在一块砖上抽烟。  
高杨看到张超倒是没有表现出什么震惊的样子，摸了摸兜，掏出烟盒熟练地磕了一下，一支烟随着他的动作冒出头来，高杨举着它向着张超的方向伸出手，对张超脸上的红肿和嘴角的血痕视而不见。

张超接过烟，张开嘴，忍住嘴角的抽痛，靠近高杨握着打火机的手。  
烟没点着，高杨说：你得吸。  
装有经验失败，张超气急败坏地说：你把嘴闭上。说话间又牵动了嘴角的伤，疼得一吸气，烟卷内里烧红了，烟燃起来。

高杨站起来，拍拍裤子上不存在的灰尘。张超的目光追随着高杨的动作，问道：  
去哪儿？  
要去见一个人，一起吗？高杨回答。

很后来的日子里，张超回想起他们关系发生变化的那个下午，他怎么也想不起那天他为什么会站起来跟住高杨。但就算是没有和高杨迈向深渊，早晚有一天他也会过上差不多的日子。殊途同归，早晚的事，不是高杨也会是别人，张超觉得没差。

高杨和张超还是有不一样的地方，虽然都是垃圾。若是被别人发现自己的败坏本质，高杨只是首肯表示认可，问问对方还要不要继续来往。而这么多年过去了，张超被揭露真面目的时刻却回回气急败坏咄咄逼人把对方骂的一无是处，只有这样，自己好像才算挽回颜面。  
大意是：我垃圾？你瞧瞧你自己又好到哪里去。  
真说出口的比这当然是难听多了。

高杨总嘲笑张超这种心理，觉得是毫无意义的寻找心理平衡，事儿也做了，还要面子，又当又立，你倒比我像婊子了。

张超不知道高杨是怎么做到这么百毒不侵，好像那两个字从他嘴里说出来多轻易似的。上嘴唇碰下嘴唇，伤人的刀也伤己，是没有痛感吗？

  
张超第一次真正意义上的性经验，高杨也在场。倒不是两个男人做爱的场面，而是一场教学活动。有偿教学，合作对象后来张超从高杨嘴里听来来龙去脉的时候，才发现原来高杨用泥沼般的肮脏秘密把他困住了手脚，他这辈子都和他脱不了干系。

那日张超跟着一袭白衣的高杨从一个垃圾场走向另一个垃圾场。在那里，年轻男孩被女人用廉价的性欲纠缠住，女人身体很凉，张超干脆闭上眼睛，脑海里是前几天才看过的一个绘本，章鱼把猎物紧紧缠住，湿答答黏糊糊潮腥味道的窒息感。张超高潮的时刻感觉自己沉浮在几万里的海底，周遭是一片漆黑，吓死人的寂静。

高杨倒是在一旁看得饶有兴味。

张超把女人的手拉下来，拒绝了对方讨好的亲吻，说了句不好意思，仓皇套上衣服逃了。

回到家张超把自己关在浴室，淋浴时间久到手掌都泛起褶皱。

走回卧室手机上是一条匿名短信：没必要洗太久  
张超盯着手机屏幕，脑海里泛起高杨白衣飘飘的笑。

第二天在学校，张超经过高杨的书桌，伸手去拿他的作业的时候，说了句：昨天的事，说出去你就死定了。

也不知道指的是被家暴还是去嫖娼。高杨想了想，还是别问了。手里拿出个小袋子，递给张超，喏。

这是什么？  
你的内裤。

张超气得简直想把那团东西丢在高杨毫无波澜的脸上。周围几个同学投来好奇的目光，张超好面子，不想闹大，剜了高杨漂亮的脸蛋一眼，走到自己座位上摔开凳子坐了下去，动静大得叮咣响。 周围同学八卦的心没有被满足，权当是大少爷又在犯浑。

高杨笑了笑，把手里的东西收回抽屉，哪来的什么内裤，自己用剩的消肿药膏罢了。

那之后没过几天，两人又在小区垃圾场见面了，其实是张超找过去的，但他肯定是不会承认的。

“那天... ” 张超开口。  
高杨根本不用听完也知道张超要问什么。  
“我妈以前的小姐妹，我照顾她生意”。

张超惊得说不出话来，愣了半天也不知道是要先问问高杨他妈现在怎么样了还是先问问你还好吧……  
然而这俩问题显然对于高杨的处境来讲无疑都太混蛋。女人活着或者死了，高杨在垃圾场整日抽烟，能有什么好的？还在懊恼自己平日伶牙俐嘴现下却一句合适的话都说不出来，却听到：

“今天没挨打怎么也上这儿来了？”

“操，要你管！”张超气急。

高杨轻描淡写的一句话把张超脑子里的思绪扫了个干净，纠结懊恼全被愤怒填了个满。踢了垃圾桶一脚恨恨地走了。

有钱人家少爷的身份根本不值得羡慕，要张超说自己十五岁以前的日子才是真正的快乐。十五岁，老爸突然离世老妈匆匆改嫁，幸福生活将将十五载，倏然而止。如今虽然生活水平提高了，挨的打吃的巴掌却比过去多多了。  
看着以泪洗面的母亲，张超意识到年少气盛除了换来醉酒的男人轮下来的巴掌和拳头以外根本毫无意义。 

得知光鲜的高杨也有那么肮脏的秘密，张超觉得苦难的生活有了一丝喘息，原来不是自己活得这么难过，还有人更苦。  
这可太好了。

  
这么些年过去，张超在外面混得人五人六，行业翘楚的名头听着还怪唬人的。但高杨一眼就看穿他还是那个逼样子，一点儿长进也无。酗酒、滥交，撒谎成性，金玉其外败絮其中，心里的伤好不了，伤口倒是愈发溃烂，性和酒精当药，这病早就没治了。

张超的性癖倒是高杨一手栽培，他在快到达顶点的时候手会抚上高杨的脖子，虎口卡住他的下巴逼迫他把头仰到最高点，捂住他蛊人的眼睛，释放在他体内。他每每在做爱后会紧紧抱住高杨，像是渴水的鱼，在濒临干涸的河道里挣扎。  
高杨对待性事后的肢体纠缠不甚在意，甚至觉得那很多余。他从来对情感不屑，他没感情，也懒得去对别人做出回应。对于高潮后张超亲密的举动，高杨的态度更像是一种施舍，就像路边看到被人丢弃的狗，你不能对他负责，短暂的温存还是给的起的。  
随他去好了，只是拥抱的话。

说回故事的开始，张超喝成这样来找他，无非是一个原因，家里的事。他那个有钱的继父给了他现在拥有一切。不然在这个圈子里混，区区二十出头的年纪，就算再长袖善舞，怎么可能有如今的成就。毋庸说那些精明狠戾的老头子，单是虎视眈眈的同龄人都够张超喝一壶的。张超虚荣，他舍弃不了欲望和野心，他的妈也需要一个家作为庇护，遮风挡雨不指望，不被外人戳脊梁骨就是这个妇人唯一的诉求。这个糟心的漩涡，裹着名利和早就变味的亲情让他没法挣脱，只好随之沉沦。他以为自己早就麻木了，可还是一次又一次需要酒精和性来确认自己的血肉之躯，醉意和快感，这些仿佛是他游走人间唯一的证明。

对于高杨，张超的感情很复杂。高杨这人像是一个深渊，你往里丢任何东西都被吞噬，没有回音，没有波澜，丢过去的瞬间就是结束了。他曾经去看过心理医生，他问自己为什么会这么依赖高杨。不知道什么在作祟，张超没主动向心理医生表明高杨是男是女和自己什么关系，所以那个心理医生听完张超的自白和困惑后说：  
“你对父亲的情感倒是很微妙”。

那是张超最后一次去那里做心理咨询，临走的时候撂了句傻逼。  
离开心理咨询所，张超给高杨发了个微信，问他在哪儿，得到回复后又发了一条说自己一会儿就到。

那天是他们第一次做爱，张超只是为了确定一件事：自己没把高杨当爹。哪儿有儿子操老子的道理？

高杨知道他和张超早晚有一天会做爱，所以他面对张超抛来的，没代表和平倒是用来求爱的橄榄枝，觉得倒挺有意思。

对于谁在上面这件事，高杨没想到张超这么在乎。张超对于性爱的诉求，征服欲远远大于性提供的快感本身，高杨看着投入在性里的张超却只觉得他可怜。他在各种场合证明自己包括在床上，其实他大可不必这么逼自己，可他似乎除了这样做也没别的渠道发泄来自畸形家庭的扭曲压力。张超那个继父，每每摄入过量的酒精总归是要结束于一场有模有样的暴力，张超最憎恨他的部分倒是继承的有模有样，不过是转移阵地付诸于性罢了。自欺欺人的模样漏洞百出。  
从那次之后张超就没法再清醒的状态下做爱，仿佛是中了咒，越是想证明自己可以越是被反噬的厉害。

高杨讨厌不体面，做人和做爱都是。所以他给张超下了最后通牒。喝醉了别来找我。你身上的酒味儿惹人厌。

从那之后高杨很久都没有见过张超，从共同相识的人那里几次听到张超参加了互助小组，但不过是一直也没个好结果，反反复复倒成了小组里的常客。生意做到难友身上了也真没救得可以了。

只高杨明白，张超只要无法逃离次生家庭的羁绊，这个酒怕是一直也戒不了了。


End file.
